


Desesperança

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neria sentia uma desesperança fria tomar conta de si conforme verdadeiramente percebia que estiveram lutando por algo inalcançável.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desesperança

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hopelessness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624078) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: 8. [their heart grew cold](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/1900.html#cutid1)

Um mundo sem esperança era só o que havia sobrado depois que fizeram tudo o que podiam para o salvar. Uma grande aventura e uma batalha épica, e com isso o mundo foi salvo, mas tudo continuava exatamente igual ao que era antes. Todas as famílias quebradas, vilas destruídas, vidas arruinadas... Neria sentia uma desesperança fria tomar conta de si conforme verdadeiramente percebia que estiveram lutando por algo inalcançável. Não queria ser a Heroína de Ferelden, e não podia suportar ser chamada assim quando podia ver com seus próprios olhos que Ferelden não tinha realmente sido salva. Ela gostaria que seus dias de aventura terminassem para que pudesse parar de lutar e pudesse viver uma vida normal, mas seu desejo nunca poderia ser realizado porque não havia um método conhecido de remover a corrupção dela. A vida quieta que desejava ter com Leliana sempre estaria logo além do seu alcance.


End file.
